


Still the Same

by geneee



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneee/pseuds/geneee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the first person Laslow wanted to see was the last person he wanted standing in front of him. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be very good for his image if he ran away from his liege’s guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laslow was sure that he looked like the nobles who had damn near fainted when he’d been appointed Prince—no, King— Xander’s retainer.

“These two are my loyal retainers, Peri and Laslow.”

The look that Xander gave Laslow now confirmed the latter’s suspicions. The newly crowned king of Nohr fixed a pointed stare on the pale faced dancer. It was one that promised an unpleasant meeting should he attempt to use his “charms” on the king’s guest. Not that it would’ve been necessary, as Laslow had frozen up like the statues adorning the grand halls of the Castle Krakenberg. Peri, on the other hand, bounced up to their guest with almost childlike glee.

“Hello there! My name’s Peri,” she said. “You smell amazing! I like you!”

The guest quirked an eyebrow but laughed, their melodic laughter echoing in the near empty throne room. Laslow swallowed nervously. Gods, it was too much. He didn’t want to remember; he didn’t want to meet so soon. He wasn’t ready for this.

“Thank you, Peri,” they smiled. “I quite like you as well.”

Laslow prayed that he’d be able to make it through his introduction without embarrassing himself too thoroughly. Maybe he’d even be able to slip away right after giving his name. Laslow’s shoulders straightened and he lifted his chin. Yes, he could do that. Then, the guest turned to him with a smile, and he couldn’t bring himself to turn away.

“Laslow, was it? It’s a pleasure to meet you,” they said.

“My name is Laslow, royal retainer to King Xander of Nohr,” he said, dropping to one knee as a show of respect. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Xander couldn’t help but stare as his womanizing yet infuriatingly competent retainer introduced himself without any flirty remarks. But there was something else off about his response. There was something different about the way he held himself—something more detached. Laslow wasn’t one to be indifferent; if anything, he loved life more than anyone in his service. At the very least, he loved life more than his partner. To see Peri chatting away with excitement but Laslow smiling politely but demurely was…wrong.

However, what surprised Xander more was how violently his guest jumped upon the sight of his retainer’s smile.

“You…have we met before?”

Laslow’s heart nearly stopped. Panic rose within him, but he couldn’t, not yet. With the same polite smile, he got on his feet.

“I don’t believe so, Milady,” he replied. “It’d be difficult to forget such a pretty face.”

The glare he received from Xander almost made him step back, but the guest only stepped closer to him. She was shorter than him, as expected, and she peered up into his face, eyes searching his face for something, anything. The raw emotion in her eyes caught Laslow off guard, and he found himself staring back into hers. His chest clenched, and his jaw tightened. It took everything he had to stop himself from reaching out to her right then. Finally, finally, he was able to tear his eyes away from her breathtaking ones.

“…Milady?” he asked quietly. “Can I help you?”

As if a spell were broken, she quickly moved back from Laslow, and he almost found himself missing the proximity. Almost.

“I-I’m sorry,” she began, a rosy hue on her cheeks. “I don’t know what came over me. You have a strong resemblance to a person I know.”

“It’s quite all right,” he assured her. “Pay it no mind, I’m not bothered.”

“Thank you, Laslow,” she smiled gratefully. “I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Xander cleared his throat, redirecting to conversation back to business. This behavior was something he would talk to Laslow about later. That and a punishment from daring to flirt with his liege’s guest.

“Allow me to introduce the crown princess of the Ylisse, Princess Lucina.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you,” Lucina greeted them. “I hope we can work together in the future.”

“The pleasure is ours. We hope to be of assistance, Princess Lucina,” Laslow replied, both Peri and he dropping to one knee. A wry smile adorned his lips. He couldn’t remember the last time he called her by her title.

“Lucina is fine, Laslow,” the princess laughed. “I’ve never been too fond of formalities.”

Despite his predicament, Laslow found himself holding back laughter. Even after all these years, she was still the same old Lucina. She was still the same woman he’d fought beside in their doomed timeline, and she was still the same women he’d followed into the past to save their world.

“As you wish, Lucina,” Laslow said, steeling his nerves. No matter what he said or did now, Lucina was here to stay.

“Princess Lucina will be aiding in the reconstruction effort. She will be acting under my authority,” Xander explained. “As my retainers, I expect you two to be available and ready to assist her as needed.”

“Yes, your Majesty!”

“You got it, Xander!”

Xander hummed his approval and nodded. Laslow, though still acting strangely, seemed to have reached a conclusion (he was still going to have a chat with him about his flirting regardless). Peri…well, he was sure the dignified princess before him would find a way to utilize his bloodthirsty retainer spectacularly.

When the two retainers were finally dismissed, Laslow almost couldn’t contain his sigh of relief. Once they were past the doors and out of earshot, Peri turned to Laslow with an inquisitive stare.

“What was that all about?”

“Oh…you know,” he said weakly. “Just nervous.”

“You? Nervous?” Peri guffawed. “Yeah, right! She was gorgeous! I’m surprised you weren’t all over her.”

“I’m not that bad…” Laslow grumbled, cheeks reddening.

“You keep telling yourself that, buddy,” Peri snorted.

“Hey!”

Peri marched on ahead, saying something about feeding the next noble who told her she wasn’t good enough to be Xander’s retainer to her horse. Laslow walked slowly, thinking about how age had done wonders for Lucina’s beauty. Her distinct blue hair had grown longer, reaching all the way down her back. He suspected she’d be cutting it soon or putting it up in one of her mother’s favorite hairstyles. Her deep blue eyes were just as beautiful as he remembered, down to the awe inspiring Brand of the Exalt in her left eye.

Yes, Lucina was still the same, headstrong woman he’d fallen in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I've been waiting to write this ever since I accidentally spoiled myself on hidden truths lmao


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucina’s _here_?”

“To help with reconstruction,” Laslow said, tearing off another piece of his bread.

“Wait, Laslow, I don’t think you heard me. _Lucina is in Nohr_?”

“Were you not listening to me, Selena?” he sighed, tossing the piece into his mouth. “Besides, it’s a good thing. Nohr could use someone who studied under Ylisse’s tactician.”

“Shut up, lover boy,” Selena said, rolling her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, she’s here,” Laslow repeated irritably. “In the flesh. The one and only. The glorious and the magnificent. Anything else you want me to say?”

Selena reached over the table and flicked his forehead, eliciting a yelp of pain from him. He glared at her as her lips curled into a satisfied smirk. She leaned back and crossed her arms.

“How did she get here? Did she come alone? And more importantly, how did she manage to find this world?” Selena listed off the questions on her fingers, ignoring his glare.

“She was alone when I met her, she didn’t mention anyone else,” he replied. “and as for how she found this world, your guess is as good as mine.”

Selena went quiet, trying to come up with all the possible ways their princess could have possibly arrived in Nohr. He’d done the same thing earlier but came to the conclusion that he’d just give himself a headache, so he instead took this opportunity to reach for another bread roll. Honestly, it was a cruel twist of fate, sending Lucina here when they still had so much work do to for the three kingdoms. After all these years, he finally met her again, yet he still could not return to her side. When Selena finally spoke again, she was so quiet he almost missed what she said.

“How do you really feel about this?” Selena asked, looking him in the eyes.

“I… I don’t know,” Laslow admitted, leaning back and giving her a wry smile. “I missed her. A lot.”

“Did she recognize you?”

“I don’t know,” he repeated, shrugging. “I mean, I’m not sure. She didn’t say anything, but she looked surprised to see me.”

Surprised was an understatement. He still remembered how she nearly stumbled into his king when he smiled at her. But the look she gave him when she went up to him… Gods, it made his heart ache. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, tell her that he would never leave her again, and—

“Hello, anyone home?” Selena shot him an exasperated look. “Laslow, listen to me.”

“I know how things were between the two of you before we left,” she said softly. “But we aren’t done here yet. We can’t go back yet.”

“I know, Selena,” Laslow sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know. Please, I don’t want to talk about this.”

She reached over the table to put her hand on his. The warmth from her calloused hand was comforting and warm. As strict and irritable she was, Selena was one of the most empathetic people in the army. He squeezed her hand lightly and gave a grateful smile in return.

“Is there something troubling you, Laslow of the Azure Skies?”

Selena snorted at the same time Laslow chuckled at the nickname.

“Odin Dark has arrived!” Odin announced, gracefully dropping into the spot next to Selena. Eyeing Selena’s and Laslow’s joined hands, he frowned. “Seriously, is everything all right?”

“Not really,” Laslow replied lightly, pulling his hand back from Selena’s. “Lucina is here in the castle.”

“That’s good. I was beginning to—she’s _what_?” Odin nearly shouted, accidentally elbowing Selena in shock.

Laslow stifled a laugh his best friend apologized to his other best friend, whose expression promised revenge when Odin least expected it. When they were all together like this, it was easy to forget everything else. He could imagine them enjoying the harvest festival or dining together in Ylisstol with their old friends. He could remember the late nights he spent with them as they were on the move with the Shepherds, dreaming about a brighter and better tomorrow. It was almost like old times. He glanced at Selena and Odin’s entwined fingers, lying affectionately on the table. Yes, almost like old times.

“So! Laslow, my friend, how did this happen?” Odin asked, breaking Laslow out of his reverie.

“Earlier today in the throne room, King Xander introduced me to his guest…”

Odin rested his chin on his free hand, taking a moment to process everything Laslow had told him. Laslow couldn’t blame him. Despite his theatrics, Odin was the most level headed out of the three of them. Even so, this was still a little unnerving. A somber expression always looked out of place on Odin. Odin’s brow furrowed.

“Odin?” Selena asked. “What is it?”

“I might be wrong, but…”

“But what?” Laslow asked, leaning forward on the table.

“No, never mind. It’s nothing,” Odin shook his head.

“Come on, friend. You’ll have to do better than that,” Laslow chuckled. “What’s got you troubled?”

Odin straightened, meeting both of their stares.

“…Isn’t it possible she came here for us?”

Laslow and Selena stared at Odin as if he’d grown another head.

“Explain,” Selena demanded.

Odin cracked a smile at the usual brusque reply, but the slight tremble in her fingers gave her away. She had always been the closest to Lucina, after all. He lightly squeezed her fingers in reassurance. Laslow couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

A messenger came into the mess hall, approaching the trio at their table. Lord Leo wanted to see Odin about another mission.

“Another time, it seems,” Odin said, standing up. “I must go to Lord Leo.”

Odin gave a final squeeze to Selena’s fingers before leaving the mess hall. Laslow watched Selena’s eyes follow Odin’s back until he vanished from her sight. She turned back to her food and let out a small sigh.

“Your desires are showing, Selena.”

“Shut up, Laslow.”

Later, in Xander’s study, Laslow fought to keep the panic out of his expression when he heard his newest mission. Xander, on the other hand, noticed his retainer’s distress immediately and made a note to figure out why.

“You want me to drive back the bandits in Windmire with the princess?” Laslow asked again.

“I do. Is there a problem?” Xander said.

“No, it’s just…” _I’m not ready to meet her again like this._ “…I thought you wanted to reclaim the capital yourself.”

“I’ve only recently become king,” Xander said. “As much as I would like to do so, there are many other matters that I must attend to.”

“Right…” Laslow trailed off, unable to stop his shoulders from drooping ever so slightly. This, of course, did not go unnoticed.

“Is there something I should know about you and the princess?” Xander asked, watching his retainer carefully.

“N-No, of course not,” Laslow replied, startled. “Why do you ask, milord?”

“To put it bluntly… You did not attempt your charms on her this morning,” Xander said.

“You did not let me, milord.”

“That’s never stopped you before.”

Laslow was quiet for a moment before he replied, “She reminds me of someone I know.”

This much, he could give. He prayed his king would be satisfied with that—he didn’t want to add another lie to his growing list.

“…Fine,” Xander sighed. “It seems I won’t be getting anything else out of you today. Prepare to depart at sundown.”

“Yes, milord.”

The sky darkened much too quickly for Laslow’s liking, and he found himself aimlessly cleaning his sword in the armory. He ran a clean cloth along the blade, as he had done hundreds of times before, except with a Ylissean blade instead of Nohrian steel. He paused, bringing the sword up to his face. The swords were different, of course—it was impossible for them to feel and move the same way—but what he did with them was always the same. Fight his enemies and protect his loved ones. He stared at the Nohrian design etched into the base of the blade near the cross-guard, realizing how different it was from Ylissean design once again.

“Laslow, may I speak with you for a moment?” called out a familiar voice.

In the polished blade, he saw the clear reflection of Lucina behind him.

For a moment, he considered turning her down, postponing their conversation to another day. He wasn’t ready to face her alone, not like this. But when he turned and met those shining blue eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Lucina wasn’t asking for a request or a leisurely chat. She was blazing with emotion—anger, sorrow, and pain—and would not let him escape. Laslow took a deep breath and steeled his nerves, following her out of the room into the hall.

“What would you like to speak to me about, milady?” he asked once they had entered a quiet room along the hall. “Have I done something to offend you?”

Lucina’s gaze slowly returned to him, and the weight of it almost made him flinch. Her eyes _burned_ , accusing and heavy, and it made his chest ache. Throughout their time together, he had seen her happy, sad, and angry, but never this. Never this _hurt_.

Taking in a deep breath, she said, “I told you to stop calling me that.”

He recognized that action and tone. The sinking feeling in his stomach only grew worse. She only did that when she tried to keep her emotions under control. He’d heard it countless times, from the time she lost her temper due of his supposed frivolity to the time she nearly drew Falchion after someone had insulted him with the same reasons she’d used against him. Odin’s words echoed in his mind. Could it really be true?

“I thought I broke you of the habit back when we were children.”

His mind went blank.

“So tell me, Inigo,” she continued, her gaze pinning him in place. “Are Owain and Severa here as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I had pretty much all of this chapter done for months, but I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it to be. Since so much of it was finished already, I decided to just add some details here and there and post it for all of you who enjoyed the first chapter. It's short, but it's done.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
